Fairytale Princess
by mudbloodmockingjay
Summary: Katie's little sister begs her to tell a story of a princess who finds true love. Will Katie find it instead?  Tratie. Rated T for no reason.
1. Storytime

**(Silver is Silver, Gold is Gold, These Disclaimers Get Really Old) :)  
**

**Go Tratie!  
**

Katie Gardner was sitting on her bed reading a book about- you guessed it- gardening. She was absorbed in the section about the new hybrid strawberries science was 'improving', so when the door was thrown open with a loud bang she sat up so fast she banged her head on the bunk above her. "OW!" she exclaimed, "Lilli Grace, you startled me! Please, there's only so much that poor door can take before it falls off its hinges." In the doorway stood a small Demeter girl with golden hair that appeared to be glowing, because the sun was shining on it so cheerily.

"_Please_, Please tell me a story," the small girl begged. "Why such the sudden eagerness for a story?" inquired Katie. "Weeeellll…" the girl began, "Chiron-said-we-were-supposed-to-listen-to-a-story-from-an-older-camper-and-I-picked-you," she rattled, blushing. Katie was a bit suspicious, but she didn't have anything pressing to do at the moment, so she reluctantly complied. "What do you want it to be about?" Katie asked. "Well, _duh_," the small girl looked at Katie like she was a moron, "A princess... _and _true love." "Oh," Katie mumbled, "Of course. Let me think."

Katie wasn't all that good with love stories, because she'd never had one of her own. She'd never had a boyfriend, or a first kiss, which, at fourteen, was pretty odd. She was okay with that though. She was saving her first kiss for someone _really _special. "Not just anyone," her dad had advised, "Your first kiss will be so much more special." "How do I know if he's the right one for me?" she had asked. "You'll know." He winked. "Just like I did with your mother…" He trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes, the one he always got when speaking of Demeter. "She was a fine woman." he sighed. "If only..." "But now you have me," Katie cut in. "Yes, and you have me," he replied, smiling, "You will _always_ have me."

She didn't have her father anymore. He had died of cancer a year ago. Katie quickly redirected her thoughts. Back to the story. Right.

"Kaaaatie," the girl coaxed.

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it." Katie leaned back against the rough wooden wall.

"A long time ago, in a land very, very, very far away, there lived a beautiful princess named-" began Katie.

"KATIE!" exclaimed the small girl.

The storyteller chuckled. "Close," she teased, "Her name was _Katharine."_ This isn't me.

"Riiiight…" Lilli Grace eyed her.

"Oh, whatever," the six year old huffed, crossing her arms. "Just tell the story."

"Only if you _promise _to not interrupt anymore," Katie pleaded.

The small girl rolled her eyes in reply.

"As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," she said, looking meaningfully at Lilli Grace.

"Once upon a time in a land far, far, away there lived a gorgeous princess named Katherine. She lived in a beautiful castle with her brothers and sisters. Their mother ruled the land with a firm but gentle hand, and the people who lived in the kingdom were content. But Katharine was not. She had everything she could ever want, but something was wrong."

"She didn't know true love!" crowed the golden haired Demeter girl.

"Wrong." Katie stated. "She was not happy because there was a very annoying boy whose father was a noble at court, and so the boy was treated as a prince. He constantly pestered her, annoyed her, and followed her around _everywhere_. No matter how nice she was, or how mean she was, or how much she ignored him, the boy, whose name was Trevor would constantly push, pester, poke, and make himself a general annoyance anytime he was in the same room with her."

"I'll bet he likes her," Lilli smirked.

"What an absurd idea. Of course not. _Don't Interrupt, RUDE!_" the demi-god said quickly, before Lilli could make some smart remark that Katie would have had a hard time answering.

"Moving on. Anyway, Katharine was really annoyed by all the effort he made especially to tick her off. One day she decided to get even with him. So, to do this, she went to his younger brother for help about how best to trick him. When she asked to him for help, he advised her to find an excuse to talk to him alone, and then when he was alone with him, get one of her friends to fill his bed with crickets."

"What kind of revenge is _that_?" complained Lilli Grace.

"I can't think of anything better than that!" protested Katie.

Lilli rolled her eyes.

"His brother assured her that he had an irrational secret fear of them, and that they were ten for a dollar at the local pet store."

"Cheap revenge that preys on his greatest fear. I like it." Lilli grinned evilly.

After giving her the best 'I'm really creeped out that a six year would think about such things' look she could manage, she continued.

"Katharine plotted and planned till she had a plan worthy of Athena. She would put on her prettiest dress, do her hair especially prettily, (because he would be more likely to stay longer) and summon him to her room by way of a servant. While she was talking to him, she would ask Miranda to fill his bed full of crickets. Okay, she thought, maybe it wasn't that good of a plan, but it was all she could come up with. It was actually a horrible plan... but hey, whatever works. She put her plan into action the very next day. After braiding her long brown silky hair, she put on mascara and a light shade of brown on her eyelids to complement her deep green eyes. Adding something shiny to her lips, she wondered if her revenge was really worth all this trouble. Quickly deciding it was, she put on the final touch, a long flowing hunter green dress with loose short sleeves that barely covered her shoulders and matched her eyes. Deciding that would be all, she tidied her room and anxiously waited for his annoying little face to appear in the doorway."

"Are you _positive_ this isn't you?" Lilli questioned skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure," Katie replied, exasperated.

"What happens now? What happens now?" It must have been the ADHD, because Lilli was literally jumping up and down.

"Umm… Oh. Anyway, the princess was waiting for the prince. Actually scratch that, that sounds too… _romantic_."

"Isn't that the entire _point _of this _flippin' story_?" demanded Lilli.

Katie crossed her arms. How could she end this story?

"When Trevor's grinning face appeared at the door, Katherine mentally groaned. This was the hard part. Talking to him. 'You called, milady?' His mischievous smile was matched by his bright blue eyes that, at the moment, were shining like stars. His light brown hair was as usual, falling in his face, and he was dressed like any noble."

"Told you he liked her," smirked Lilli, in anticipation.

"Katherine always forgot how he made her feel- like her stomach was turning to butterflies and her frown would always start to turn into happy smile."

Katie thought fleetingly of Travis, but pushed the thought out of her mind.

"She remembered how, when he smiled, even the sun seemed to glow brighter than usual. She remembered how she liked/disliked him in a funny little parody that was all her own. Now, she was at loss for words."

"What did she do?" asked Lilli, enraptured.

"I- I don't know," she replied. She lay back with her head on her pillow. "I don't know."

Outside the window, a certain Hermes boy with curly brown hair and bright green eyes was pressing his ear against the wall, straining his ears to hear what was going on. He was very interested in the story being told. He also was really digging this Trevor person. Sounds like someone he might like to hang with sometime, he mused.

**A/N: I really need help in what happens next. Please review or PM me with ideas. Not too overly OOC/fluffy. **

**I'm kind of insecure about my writing, but flame away, I appreciate constructive criticism.**

**Please tell me how the story ends! :) **


	2. Barbeque Night

**Second Chapter! Woot! Thanks to **_**Dontforget2rememberme**_** for the story idea… :)**

**I don't care if you're a flamer, 'cause now I'm writing my disclaimer! **

**Wow, that sucked.**

Recap!

_"What did she do?" asked Lilli, enraptured._

_"I- I don't know," she replied. She lay back with her head on her pillow. "I don't know."_

_Outside the window, a certain Hermes boy with curly brown hair and bright green eyes was pressing his ear against the wall, straining his ears to hear what was going on. He was very interested in the story being told. He also was really digging this Trevor person. Sounds like someone he might like to hang with sometime, he mused_.

To Katie's relief, the conch horn blew a long blast signaling that it was time for supper.

_Saved by the bell- er, horn_, Katie thought.

"I'm going to go get ready. You run on ahead and save me a spot," She told Lilli Grace.

The small child skipped away, slamming the door behind her. Katie winced as the windows rattled like they were crying in pain. What would she wear?

_Outside the cabin…_

Lilli approached Travis, who was crouching behind the cabin. She put her hands on her hips and stuck out her hand. "Pay up, I haven't got all day," Lilli said. Travis dug in his pocket. "Will this do?" he said hopefully, holding out a drachma in an open palm.

Raising her eyebrows, she rolled her eyes, "Travis, I'm not stupid."

"Fine," he grumbled, "Here's five for your trouble."

"Eight," she quickly countered.

"Seven."

Pausing, she relented. "Fine, but next time, it'll be a set rate of seven _plus_ two cokes."

She turned skipped away, the picture of innocence and purity.

Yeah, right.

Travis started creeping stealthily back to his cabin, humming the mission impossible theme. When he heard the noise he knew so well, the noise of the Demeter cabin's door creaking open, he sprinted for the bushes across from the cabin, which happened to be the Ares cabin.

He fell down on his butt and nearly shouted a long string of curses when he landed on some barbed wire. He warily crept to Poseidon's side of the bushes and waited. The door opened to the cabin and out stepped the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even setting sun seemed to reach to cast its fading light on her gorgeous face. She wore a light black tank top with a green and black checked jacket that matched. Her short-shorts showed off her long tan legs and she wore black flip-flops. After looking both ways, she sprinted in the direction of the mess hall. Travis's reverie was interrupted by a sudden downpour of water from the cabin's roof. Great. He just couldn't win, could he? Shaking the water out of his dripping hair, he ran towards the mess hall after Katie. It was barbecue night.

Katie silently scraped off the half of the juiciest part of her Barbecue into the fire.

_Demeter_, she prayed, out of habit.

As an afterthought, she scraped the other half she had saved and dumped it in also.

_Aphrodite, help me find the one who deserves my first kiss. _

The sweet scent of evergreen mixed with perfume wafted to Katie's nose.

_I will._

Wow. That was weird. Still, they were demigods… she had seen and heard weirder.

She sat down at the table next to Miranda and glanced up at the Hermes table into bright blue eyes. She blushed and looked down.

Capture the flag was tonight, and she was against the Hermes team. This was going to be good.

**Sorry it's not longer! Love you guys! Thanks for the views 'n' reviews. ;)**

**-Willow**


	3. Capture the Flag

**:O I'm Baaaaack! **

**I don't Percy, so please show mercy. ;)  
**

It was capture the flag night, the best night of the week where Katie was concerned. She rolled her shoulders, and winced when they caught. She loved rock climbing, but today she had injured herself on the wall. Probably pulled a muscle or something. Darn Katie, you need to get into shape.

Tonight the Demeter, Athena, and Aphrodite, Poseidon teams were against the Hermes, Ares, Apollo, and Hephaestus cabins. Annabeth put Katie on defense. Boring, people. _Hello! _

Why yes Annabeth, of course I'll be glad to sit in the forest and do _absolutely nothing._

To make it worse, she wasn't even anywhere near the flag. She was close to the jail. At least she wouldn't get a new scar to add to her growing collection, she mused.

The conch horn blew.

It was time.

Silently, one foot in front of the other, Katie crept through the woods on their side of the boundary line. Wary and cautious, she quickly climbed a tree to wait for any wandering scout from the other team.

Shh. Some one's was coming.

Katie couldn't see his face, but this guy was pretty cute. His hair was super curly, and he looked strong. Too bad he was going down. In her mind, she called out to the ground and silently brought up creeper vines around his legs. He was standing still, so he didn't notice the trap that was slowly covering his legs.

Wait for it.

Now!

The vines grasped onto Katie's tree and flipped him upside down so he couldn't get away. His arms were quickly covered, and so was his mouth, to avoid any unexpected rescue. "Well," Katie said from the tree, "What have we here?"

Travis was silently, (okay, not so silently) was creeping through the woods, minding his own business when bam! He was upside-down hanging from a tree by his leg. What had he done to deserve this? Well, probably a lot, but he didn't want to think about that. Out of the tree came a voice as smooth as honey. "Well, what have we here?" Travis would recognize that voice anywhere.

Out of the tree in front of him dangled two legs which, he assumed, were attached to no other than miss Katie Gardner. Her hair was in her face, but Travis was sure he could see her smile. Or maybe he just imagined it.

"Care to let me down?" He asked, sarcastically through the vines.

Katie moved them.

"Not really," She replied. Her voice was unreadable.

"Why," he smirked, "Do you like staring at my abs?"

Katie slid down from the tree gracefully. Travis could tell even in the dim light that her face was flushed bright red. She walked up to Travis until she was about six inches away. She slapped him. Hard.

Ouch. How do girls learn to slap so hard, seriously. He was going to have to take some slapping lessons or something.

"Why'd you have to do that?" he asked, rubbing his face.

"Be optimistic. I could have dropped you on your head, but I figured you didn't have enough brain cells to spare." Katie spat, sarcastically.

"You're a meanie."

"You're annoying."

"You're annoying-er."

"You're annoying-est!" Katie shouted triumphantly. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Smooth…" Travis smirked.

Katie narrowed her eyes. "That's it." Swiftly, she sliced through the vines that by now had grown around Travis' stomach. Luckily for him, he caught himself before he dashed his head on the dirt three feet below, unluckily; he still hit his head hard enough to give him a sizeable bruise. Dazed, the son of Hermes propped himself up. He saw three Katies (which he didn't really mind) shimmering with stars, like in cartoons. The Katies picked him up by the legs and started pulling him in the direction of what he assumed was the jail. He enjoyed the feel of her touching him, but being dragged on his head was not very comfortable.

"Katie?"

Katie sighed. It was hard enough actually _touching _Travis, and now he was trying to strike up a conversation. Fantastic. "_WHAT?" _she put as much ferocity into her voice as she could manage. "Um, Katie, _OUCH! _If you know what I mean," Travis whimpered. Katie stopped and turned to him. For the first time, she realized what kind of a condition he was in. He had a black eye that was turning a sickly shade of purple, a swollen lip and a large bump on his head. Even though Travis was not her favorite person in the world, she gasped and helped him up. "I stored some ambrosia at the jail," she remembered aloud, "I'll give you some when we get there." Pushing back her pride, she put his arm around her neck and helped him limp along. She was flushed, because not only was a boy's arm around her neck, but this was _Travis_. A wounded Travis who needs help, she reminded herself.

_You just keep telling yourself that, honey._

Oh wonderful. Now she was hearing voices. _Again_.

Travis limped along beside Katie. This was too amazing. She was touching him. He was touching her. _He was touching her_. Oh Gods, get a grip. He'd always liked Katie somewhat, so he gave her special attention, Travis-style. Yes, he went out of his way to prank her and annoy her, and generally use every tactic known to man to say 'I LIKE YOU!' There, he said it. He _liked_ her, _he _liked her, he liked _her_. He caught a whiff of her scent, strawberries and flowers and chocolate, all mixed together in one intoxication fragrance. He could imagine himself bottling it to sell and making millions. Hey, he used a big word in there somewhere. Intoxicating. In-tox-i-ca-ting. He sounded the word out in his mind.

"Intoxicating," he mumbled.

"What?" Katie asked, confused.

Still slightly dazed, Travis mumbled, "I just gave you a complement, and you didn't even bother to listen. What a shame I won't repeat it for you."

They were at the jail now. She abruptly dropped him, causing him to moan in pain.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"I-I-" he began.

The dim light faded from Travis' eyes.

**Oh no! Silly Katie! Is he dead? Of course not, this is a tratie fic. ;) Unless he is... :O**


	4. Wake Up, Travis!

**Sorry I haven't updated! :(**

**I'm here! Again! Yay! Whatever.**

**I don't own Percy, so please show mercy. :)**

_**A little recall for your memory's sake… ;)**_

They were at the jail now. She abruptly dropped him, causing him to moan in pain.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"I-I-" he began.

The dim light faded from Travis' eyes.

Katie was dragging Travis to the jail, and she was thinking back to when she didn't know who he was thought he was cute. If he wasn't Travis, would she like him? From the ground, Katie heard a pitiful whimper. "Katie, um, OUCH, if you know what I mean." She sighed. Looks like she would _have_ to help her fellow demigod. Despite her appearances, Katie's a tender-hearted person. Sure, she can cut and slice in the heat of battle, but, well, she'd even help Clarisse if she was really hurt bad- but that was almost stretching it.

When she picked up Travis, she decided he was too heavy, (he would assure you that it was all muscle) so she put his arm around her shoulders and helped him limp towards the jail. It felt weird to have a boy's arm around her. Especially Travis's arm. If she thought about it, he was kind of cute, with his clear blue eyes, and curly brown hair that appeared to not even know the meaning of the word _comb_.

"Intoxicating," Katie clearly heard Travis say. Her green eyes widened. "_What_?"

"I just gave you a complement, and you didn't even bother to listen. What a shame I won't repeat it for you." He mumbled.

Even though Katie had heard him, she wanted to hear it again. She dropped him on the dirt "What did you say?" she demanded, quaking inside.

Travis stuttered something unintelligible, and then his head rolled over to the side, and he closed his eyes.

Katie's eyes widened in fear. Ambrosia, ambrosia, ambrosia. The word urgently echoed in her mind.

Quaking on the outside now, she feverishly leaped towards her secret stash of the food of the gods she had given hidden in a tree (she asked the dryad first, of course) for safekeeping. As she spun hurriedly to the location, she saw a hideous sight that made her freeze.

…

A repugnantly large wolf-thing was staring at her with narrowed hollow eyes. She tensed. If she moved, it might attack her… or Travis, who was lying helpless. Slowly, she moved her hand toward her necklace. The giant dog narrowed its eyes. Quickly, she pressed the middle of the flower charm. Swiftly, it morphed into a dagger. Cursing under her breath, she said aloud, "Why a dagger _now_?" It usually turned into what she needed most, a sword. The hound crouched, ready to pounce. "Steady, steady," she told herself. "Now!" she yelled, warbling a battle cry.

She charged the beast, ignoring her petrifying fear that nearly held her captive. Blindly, she slashed at black fur- and missed. Crap. The mongrel pounced, but she dropped to the ground, ran to it, and stabbed it in the back (literally). Instantly, it dissolved into a cloud of dust. Well, that was easy.

Panting, she sprinted toward the tree, and gasped, "Please get me the ambrosia, Reye."

A voice grumbled, "I'm sleeping," and a hand forcefully pushed out of the bark with the precious bag in hand. Thank the Gods. She couldn't be responsible for killing her friend. She couldn't. He was her friend… right?

When she reached Travis, she frantically stuffed the medicine in his mouth, and prayed to Apollo. Distraught, she pulled his head onto her lap and tried not to cry. Why was she so emotional about this? Did she really care that much? Briefly, she realized that she was most likely over-reacting about this- maybe she was PMSing or something.

_But what if he's dead_, a voice in her head whispered.

Holding back tears, she put her head on his chest; she gravely listened for a heartbeat.

Travis was having a disconnected dream, one of those hazy, out of body ones that he didn't experience very often. He vaguely heard some screaming in the background, but he felt too tired to care. The taste of cookies and cream ice cream Suddenly, he felt something warm on his chest, and then drops of warm liquid. Struggling to open his eyes, he forced them open, and focused on locks of brown silky hair on his chest. He caught his breath. Katie. Crying. On him. Instinctively, he put his arms around her.

Katie jumped like she had stuck a fork in an electrical socket. He was alive. And hugging her. Ignoring her screaming emotions, she put her hands on his chest and pushed up to get a good look at him. The cuts formerly disfiguring his face were healing fast, and he looked stronger.

Awkwardly, they both sat up, and looked at their hands, for lack of something else to stare at. Then at the same time, they looked up at each other's eyes. Hers hardened into a frigid green. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did what?" he protested, confused.

"I just killed a hellhound, and saved your flippin' butt, and you go and-" she gestured to him.

"What did I do?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"You- you- I don't know," she spat, "We're not supposed to be friends." She stood up and crossed her arms defensively.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Katie. _Katie_," he enunciated, "Chill. I don't know what's wrong, but this is not Katie Gardner."

She sighed and sat back down. "I guess- since I almost- you almost-"

"Shhh," he calmed her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be okay."

His boldness sent tingles up his arm and sent heat to his face. He was still in shock about waking up and her touching him.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence that Katie used to recover, she looked him in the eye devilishly, "So, what did you say?" He exhaled sheepishly.

"I said intoxicating," he squirmed.

She blinked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," she smiled wryly.

Anxiously, he ran his hand through his hair.

"So…" he began, "Am I in trouble?"

She grinned mischievously.

"Not anymore than usual."

Travis stared at her back as she got up and flounced away to guard the jail from a safe distance.

What was she thinking? What did she think of him?

In the bushes, Katie was breathing hard. He _liked _her.

Thanks a lot, Aphrodite.

**DONE! :D**

**This was most likely the worst chapter I've ever written.**

**Ever. **

**Oh well.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I love you guys and y'all are my FFF! (FanFiction Family) :D **


	5. Dreaming

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, a week! :( **

**I had to write nine essays, and I have five to go. Boo hoo.**

**I'm not an old man like Rick Riordan (Sorry Rick!) **

_Travis stared at her back as she got up and flounced away to guard the jail from a safe distance._

_What was she thinking? What did she think of him?_

_In the bushes, Katie was breathing hard. He __liked __her._

_Thanks a lot, Aphrodite._

Soon, as expected, a cry rang through the woods signaling that the game was over and the DAAP (Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite, and Poseidon) team had won the game, and all the prisoners were free to go.

Travis was half glad it was over so he could go talk that Apollo kid that didn't hate him. Austin? Something like that. It would probably be prudent to not steal from him, he pondered. Naw, what fun was in that? Anyway, what was the next on the plan to get Katie? He'd have to go home to look at the list. Again. Yes, he had a list. Don't hate.

...

Katie wobbled back to her cabin receiving high fives from her teammates all along the way. Stumbling into her cabin, she collapsed on to her bed, trembling. No one, to her knowledge, had ever liked her before. She had just assumed that she would find a guy she like when she was 18, date for a few years, and get married. In a long time. Not now. Certainly not now.

She sat up carefully as to not hit her head again. Cautiously making her way to the bathroom, she examined herself in the full length mirror. Her shirt and jacket were a little torn, but it appeared intentional. Distressed clothing was in, right? While straightening her hair with her hand, she peered in the mirror at her face. Right above her hair there was a cut that was healing fast. Somehow, she thought momentarily about Travis, and noted that her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink. Did she do that all the time? Shoving the thought out of her mind, she continued her examination.

Her jeans also appeared to be at 'the height of fashion' now as well. She shouldn't bother to go to buy expensive designer jeans, just go out in the wood and fight some hell hounds. Not that she bought designer jeans anyway. Her feet were dirty so she washed them quickly.

Quickly, she changed into her summer pajamas and crawled into bed.

...

**(A/N: Yes I know, dreams are cliché. Be quiet.)**

In her dream, she awoke to the gentle patter of rain on her face. She was lying on the ground in a puddle, but she didn't feel wet. She stood up and realized that she was on a cobblestone road, and at the end of the road was a giggling brook. Across the river was a gazebo with rain spilling off its roof. Drawn by some unexplainable force, she approached the stream, which sang quietly as if to whisper, "Follow your heart." Looking up, she saw that the sun was rising behind the gazebo, and she caught her breath at its beauty. In the gazebo, the silhouette of a man appeared, but she couldn't see his face for the sun. When Katie looked down at her feet to cross the stream, she caught her breath at the delicate lace that covered the green fabric. **(A/N** **Link on my profile)**

Anxious to see the man's face, she rushed into the brook and waded to the other side. Just before she reached him, she felt someone shaking her and she opened her eyes to the sunrise.

**Thank you for your patience with me. I know the dream thing was cliché and kind of cheesy, but hey, whatever. **

**Peace, Love and **_**Reviews**_**!**

**:)**


	6. Secret Admirer

**Hey People! I have an excuse. I'm kind of sick and stuff. *cough* *cough* I can't even sing. :(**

**Yeah I know. Sorry.**

**Nothing rhymes with Tratie except maybe eighty, which I am not. ;)**

_Anxious to see the man's face, she rushed into the brook and waded to the other side. Just before she reached him, she felt someone shaking her and she opened her eyes to the sunrise._

…**.**

She awoke in a state of disappointment and discontentment. Her siblings had run off to breakfast, and Katie was trying to blink away the bright blue eyes that appeared whenever she tried to recreate the dark figure. She blinked. What had come over her lately? First she had actually sacrificed something to the goddess of _love_, next thing she was thinking Travis was cute, and to top it all off, they _hugged_. And he _liked _her. What an idea. Of course, he didn't say that outright, but girls know these intuitively.

"Katie," a small voice called through the doorway, "Can you finish the story you were telling me earlier?"

Katie groaned inside. Outside, she sat up and smiled. "Of course," she said.

The little girl crawled onto the end of the bed, sat up, and smiled angelically.

"Where were we?" Katie mused, "Ahh yes. Trevor just came in."

"Okay, so Travi- Trevor just came in, Katherine thought he was cute. Yes."

"Trevor stepped into the room, and stood three feet from Katie and smirked. Suddenly, the walls developed a crack and dissolved into dust." Katie decided to draw the story from the dream she had had.

"Katherine closed her eyes and covered her head with her arms, but was surprised when she didn't even feel the falling dust. When she opened her eyes, she was in a gazebo next to a creek, completed by a beautiful sunset."

"How could that happen?" Lilli Grace asked suspiciously.

"Maybe it's Aphrodite's work, or maybe it happened because it's a _fairytale_," Katie stated.

Lilli glared, and then smiled. "Carry on, old chap," she said with a very bad fake British accent.

"Um… and then, Tra-evor said, 'I've always loved you, and I was just using my tricks as an excuse to get your attention. Will you be my girlfriend?' Katherine was shocked, but she knew that, deep down, she had always liked him. 'Yes,' she said, simply. They kissed, and lived happily ever after. The end."

"Thank you," Lilli smiled, and whispered in Katie's ear, "I knew they liked each other."

"Lilli," Katie asked, "Please close the door quietly."

Lilli complied quietly, and was gone as silently as a ghost. Well, almost.

Katie lay back down on her pillow. She had just told her dream/fantasy to a six year old. Hopefully, she wouldn't tell anyone. Hopefully.

…

Outside, Travis was preparing to empty his pockets to a six year old. Lilli looked happy as she skipped towards him. Seriously, she put her hand on his shoulder. "No charge buddy, she really likes you. I don't charge for true love." "Um… thanks."

Lilli turned to go.

Her words hit Travis. "Wait, _true love_? She likes me?" By the end of the sentence his voice was the high pitched squeak of a chipmunk. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have been tutored in knowing these things by the Aphrodite cabin, so you might call me an expert."

"Shut your mouth Travis, you, look like a codfish."

Travis obeyed.

Did he really look like a fish?

…

Katie had gone to breakfast, and against her better judgment, she sacrificed exactly one third of her meal to Aphrodite, and one third to Demeter. This morning, the offering smelt of primroses perfume (here she rolled her eyes) and of water lilies. Primroses meant young love, and water lilies purity of heart. As a daughter of Demeter, goddess of harvest, she knew all the symbolisms of flowers.

After breakfast, Katie walked back to the cabin intending to take a nap. Once she walked into her cabin, she lay down on her bed, but couldn't sleep. She must have fallen asleep sometime, because when she opened her eyes, the shadows on her floor had shifted and the afternoon sun was shining in her window. She opened her door and almost stepped on a bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums. Attached was a note. 'You have a secret admirer,' it read, 'Be at the beach at 7'.

She smelled the flowers and felt her heart beat faster at their subtle sweet scent.

She had a secret admirer.

**HAHAHA! I updated! I now may no longer feel guilty for leaving you guys hanging.**

**I think there will be one or two more chapters after this, and then the story will be finished.**

**Yay!**

**Peace, Love and- FLOWERS! (for Demeter) **


	7. Fluffily Ever After

**So****…**** I****'****ve been gone for what? A year and a half?**

**Yeah.**

**I bet y'all are like, shocked like, OMG, Willow is, like, NOT DEAD. **

**Yeaaaaah****…**

**I have no excuses. Sorry.**

**This may be inconsistent a bit, cause, y'know, it's been a flippin' YEAR. **

**Oh well.**

**Hope You like! :D**

_After breakfast, Katie walked back to the cabin intending to take a nap. Once she walked into her cabin, she lay down on her bed, but couldn't sleep. She must have fallen asleep sometime, because when she opened her eyes, the shadows on her floor had shifted and the afternoon sun was shining in her window. She opened her door and almost stepped on a bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums. Attached was a note. 'You have a secret admirer,' it read, 'Be at the beach at 7'._

_She smelled the flowers and felt her heart beat faster at their subtle sweet scent._

_She had a secret admirer._

Okay, this was serious. _A serious job for the Aphrodite cabin. _

NOT.

Where did that even come from? She was turning into a sap. But she could use the help. Pointers, really. How to not make a fool of herself. She could feel the excitement rising in her like a tea pot ready to boil.

But what if she was let down again?

_Again?_

Well technically, since she'd never asked anyone out, she'd never been rejected. But she had felt it. Hopes for one smile crushed by a blank look-right-through-you-stare. Hi's and quit hello's ignored. People dating other people she liked. Stuff like that. Yeah.

She wiped her nose on her shirt sleeve.

So, she was very inexperienced in boy-girl relationships. Punching was flirting. Of course, it didn't go two ways.

By this time Katie was a weepy, hormonal, teenage mess.

Maybe the Aphrodite cabin wasn't such a bad idea after all.

…

30 minutes later, Katie was seated in a chair having he hair combed by her French friend (Aphrodite's child of course), Séphora. Not Sephora, like the make-up, she would scold, but SEF-orah. See the difference? Oui.

"OUCH!" Katie hollered when the brush hit a huge knot.

"Vous stupides jardiniers américains ne se peigner les cheveux tous les jours, et regardez ce que vous obtenez! Un rat nid. Pourquoi suis-je pas surpris?" Séphora rattled as she threw up her hands. **(1)**

Katie was pretty sure she had heard "Stupid" and "rat nest" in there somewhere, but she decided not to ask.

Soon, her hair was combed at least, and hanging loose over her shoulders like a chocolaty velvet curtain.

Now for the dreaded part, MAKE-UP.

"Um, Seph, don't _cake _it on okay? Just a tad." Katie pleaded, wincing as Séphora turned with a large fluffy brush caked with more powder than Katie had ever used put together.

"Keep your mouth shut," the stylish advised.

Katie didn't ask why, and she was glad she obeyed. The resulting powder flying in the air was comparable to a large cloud.

She coughed.

"Viola!" Seph grinned, "no more pimples!"

She was right, the nasty red things were gone, and her skin looked tanner.

"Magic powder," seph said over her shoulder as she rummaged in a trunk, "Birthday gift."

Katie touched her face as though the perfect skin would vanish any second. "Th-th-thanks," she stammered, stunned.

"Oh, we are just getting started ma chérie," Seph grinned.

Katie gulped.

..

Four hours later, (they had eaten in the cabin) Katie was made-up more than she thought was humanly possible. Or demi-godly possible, for that matter.

Seph was muttering. "Pink? No. Red. Dieux No. Green? Maybe…"

She flipped through a seemingly endless closet (maybe it was!) and pulled out a green dress. "Oui!" Séphora said with sastisfaction.

Before she knew what was happening, the dress was on, and she was out the door, headed towards the beach. It was only 6:00, but she decided to get a head start on… whatever. **(Excuse the time warp :P)**

Sighing, she slipped off her shoes (high heels, ugh) and stepped onto the sand. The grains were warm and soft and comforting under her feet, like the old friend it was. This beach was her happy place, where she went to in her mind when she needed peace.

However, today on the sand lay a red checked tablecloth with a boy sitting on it, facing the setting sun and the ocean. Hugging his knees, the boy looked kind sad and lonely.

This was probably the person waiting for her. Her heartbeat quickened.

Stealthily, she crept up behind the silhouetted figure. When she was about two feet away, the boy said, "Hi Katie."

Mental Facepalm time. It was Travis? Seriously?

"How did you know I was there?" Katie sputtered, a bit shocked.

He lay down with his hands behind his head, eyes shut.

"Because I have awesome hermes powers you could nev-" He stopped. His eyes were open, and he was staring at the girl leaning over him.

"Preettyy…" he gaped.

She flushed.

He quickly shut his mouth and blushed. Mental Facepalm time for travis!

Awkwardly, Katie lay down next to Travis. They looked at the clouds in silence. How long she didn't know. It felt like hours. During these "hours" Katie processed. He- TRAVIS, was her secret admirer. That meant he really really liked her. A lot. And do you know what was worse? She liked him too.

"So," she started uncertainly, "You're it? My 'Secret' Admirer?"

He turned his head to her and flashed her a grin.

"Yep."

He was nervous. She could tell by the way his eyebrows were slightly scrunched.

She smirked. "You sure about that?"

He smiled for real. "Uh-huh."

Before she could think, she confessed, "I-kinda-like-you-too." That was easier than expected.

His eyes widened and he sat up.

"For Real?"

"Yup."

He collapsed in the sand again. "SWEET."

Katie rolled her eyes, but giggled softly.

"So what next?" she asked expectantly.

"I-I-I don't really know." He scratched his head. "I was thinking a watch the sunset type of thing." He grinned goofily.

"SO you're mister romantic now are you?" Katie poked him in the side.

"You said it, not me," He smirked.

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

As the sun set, they slid into comfortable silence.

"I really do like you Katie. A Lot. Like, a LOT a lot." He spoke earnestly. "You're gorgeous, funny and level headed. You can hold your own in a fight, and look hot at the same time. You are honest and smart. You're down to earth girl, literally. And," he took a deep breath, "That's why I like you." He looked away shyly.

Katie felt like she had been struck by lightning. It couldn't be true. This had to be a dream, right? Right?

By now, they were sitting in the dusk, inches away.

He turned to her, a question in his eyes.

She blinked.

_Yes._

The boy felt her answer, and closed the gap.

Her first kiss. It was soft and sweet, filled with tenderness.

She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. Not that she wanted to.

_Thank you, Aphrodite…_

When they pulled back, Travis pushed back his bangs. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" he asked cheekily.

She frowned and socked him in the arm.

He looked hurt for a minute, and then she burst out laughing.

They laughed together.

Unexpectedly, she kissed him again.

"Does that answer your question?" She winked.

"Why yes, Princess Katharine."

She raised her eye-brow. So that's what she was up to the little schemer. Figures. Oh well, all's well that ends well.

"You know, you're my first kiss," she mentioned timidly.

Travis was stunned. Seriously? He would have thought that as perfect a girl as her would have had some experience in relationships and stuff. "Was it worth the wait?"

She turned to him, eyes gleaming. "It was," she took a deep breath, "And you are."

**And they all lived happily and fluffily ever after. **

**THE END!**

**So, what did you think? Took me long enough right? Haha!**

**Tell me what you think in a review! :D**

**(1)**(You stupid American gardeners do not comb your hair everyday, and look what you get! A rat's nest. Why am I not surprised?)

**P.S. I actually do have a french friend named Sephora (with and accent of course). She is awesome!**

** Love you sephie! (she hates it when I call her that, haha!:D)**


End file.
